Chapter 27
is the second part of the "Magic City Arc". Short Summary No short summary provided. Long Summary Edermask and Enzu walk down a crowded street with Iremi hurrying to catch up behind them. Stone buildings line each side of the cobblestone road. They pass various merchants - from food to magic. Iremi comments that its crowded because it’s a city and Enzu agrees. Edermask tells them to follow him first, and that they can go sightseeing later. Iremi asks him where they are going. Edermask replies, "You'll know when we get there." At the end of the street they head into a giant arch. Enzu asks if it’s an underpass. Edermask beckons them on in. They step down some stairs. Enzu tells Iremi to come and she replies to wait for her. They enter into a shop. Edermask pushes the entrance beads aside and calls out to the shop owner. He looks up from his work shocked. "Wow! Is that you Edermask, sir? It's been a long time." He replies, "You look well." "What can I do for you, sir?" He grins. Edermask turns around to face the awestruck Enzu and Iremi. "I need something for those kids." The shop owner continues to grin, "I see~!" Edermask begins, "Give me one Attribute Stone and a Fire-Resistance Necklace." Iremi looks at the showcase of necklaces and gems and marvels at their beauty. The shop owner replies, "Yes, sir." He barks out an order, "Sayul go get the finest Attribute Stone!!" Who responds, "Yes, sir." "I'll show you the necklace first." The shop owner begins. Edermask holds a necklace of a red flower-shaped gem. "This necklace can protect the owner's body by creating a magic aura around them and can withstand 1200°C of heat! It's the best thing I have now." Edermask grins, "Okay, I'll take this." The shop owner commends his decision. "Iremi! Come here." She turns to face Edermask before running over. "So pretty~ Are you really buying this for me?" "Wear it all the time. It'll protect you." Iremi blushes, "Thank you. I'll cherish it." Edermask holds up an oil-lamp to Iremi. The necklace absorbed the heat of the fire. "Not bad." Edermask comments. The shop owner chuckles, "Of course, sir." "Grandpa, here!" Sayul returns and hands the Attribute Stone to his grandpa. In the background, Iremi shows off what Edermask bought her to Enzu. He excitedly replies that it looks good on her. Edermask calls Enzu over. Iremi pouts, "What? You're buying something for Enzu, too?" "Yay!! I get one, too!!!" Edermask bends over holding the stone. "I'll share my power with you. Give me your sword." "Ah! Ye.. Yes!" Enzu replies hurriedly. "Hmm~ This is a nice sword." Edermask comments while inspecting it. "I don't think you need a new one. Well, let's take out this glass first..." Edermask snaps out a glass bead in the center hilt of Enzu's sword. "And put my power into this Attribute Stone..." Edermask clutches the stone in his right hand. Electricity buzzes out of his fist. Enzu leans over in awe. A giant crack surprises Edermask. "It broke?" The shop owner and his grandson now slightly sweaty grunt in response. Enzu and Iremi stare with a frown. Edermask holds a cracked blue gem. They all look at it. Edermask looks up and glares at the shop owner, "Mister." He flinches, "Y... Yes... Sir." After Story RPG Adventure Quick Reference Underground Magic Gem Shop Gallery File:Magic_City_Shop_Sign.png|The Magic City underground magic store Characters Characters in bold & italics denote the character's first proper appearance. Characters in only italics are only seen briefly or mentioned and have yet to make a proper appearance. *Edermask *Enzu *Iremi *Shop Owner *Sayul Magic Used *Electric Magic Site Navigation Category:Magic City Arc Chapters Category:Chapters